


На глубине тысячи поцелуев

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1400s, 1600s, 1940s, 1960s, Accidental Marriage, Adventure, Ancient History, Drama, Elements of Het, Elements of Slash, Forbidden Love, Genderswap, Harassment, Historical, Humor, Jealousy, Mentions of Suicide, Missing Scene, Modern Era, Nonbinary Character, Other, RST, Romance, Slowpoke Burn, UST, World War II, collection of drabbles, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Пять плюс один. Пять поцелуев Азирафеля и Кроули. И еще один.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	1. Часть I. Рим. I век

**Author's Note:**

> Текст напписан на фест-недельку на дайри. Один день - один жанр - один драббл.  
> Часть первая - романс.  
> Часть вторая - драма.  
> Часть третья - юмор.  
> Часть четвертая - приключения.  
> Часть пятая - не-совсем-АУ.  
> Часть шестая - UST/PWP.  
> Эпилог - свободный жанр.  
> Драбблы связаны сюжетно, поэтому читать их нужно один за другим по очереди.
> 
> К песне Леонарда Коэна текст имеет весьма условное отношение.
> 
> Время написания - 17-21 октября 2019.
> 
> Сиквел - "[Любовь не лечится](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133692)"

В первый раз они поцеловались в Риме. Не тогда, когда пошли вместе есть устриц в первый раз, да и в принципе вместе есть в первый раз. Потом. Пожалуй, это было и к лучшему, что потом: столько первых раз одномоментно ангелу могли даться тяжеловато. Так что хорошо, что они оказались несколько распределены во времени, эти разы… Вспоминать их тоже можно было по отдельности: выходили вполне достаточные, не слишком большие порции воспоминаний. Как торт, порезанный на части. 

Они оба не слишком-то хотели задерживаться в Риме, но обоим пришлось. Вечный город тогда все еще оставался центром человеческой цивилизации, и вся Европа состояла из римских провинций, и они носили эти славные привычные латинские названия, которые Азирафель очень любил и до сих пор иногда по рассеянности употреблял вместо новых. Словом, работы тогда в Риме было много, так что им обоим немедля выдали по новому заданию взамен старого, а потом еще по одному…

Все это было ужасно утомительно, зато они впервые с Начала Времен провели так много времени поблизости друг от друга. И еще — могли ходить вместе есть. В удачной компании утомительное становилось не таким уж и утомительным. А на том, что Азирафель находит Кроули хорошей компанией, он себя поймал еще где-то на Голгофе. Потому что общество демона было настолько приятным, что даже отвратительное становилось не таким уж отвратительным. Словом, они ходили пробовать еду, там и тут, и Кроули тогда почти каждый раз к ангелу присоединялся — просто ему почему-то, в отличие от Азирафеля, не было интересно пробовать одно и то же во второй раз. Так что к двадцатому веку есть демон практически перестал.

Но тогда они ходили и пробовали вместе. И все было просто замечательно. За исключением того, что римские граждане чересчур любили совмещать гастрономические удовольствия с негастрономическими. И это создавало некоторые сложности. Потому что Азирафель никаких других удовольствий со смертными разделять совершенно не собирался. Насчет Кроули он, впрочем, совершенно не был уверен, тот все-таки был демоном, и… в общем, мало ли, какие у него могли быть развлечения и даже задания от начальства. Так что Азирафель тактично не возражал. То бишь, ничего по этому поводу не говорил. Хотя, сам тогда не понимая почему, как-то внутренне сжимался каждый раз, когда предполагал, что Кроули может предпочесть ужин в его компании… чему-нибудь еще в чьей-нибудь еще компании. И разжимался обратно, когда демон оставался с ним, есть и пить, никуда не уходил и даже не собирался. 

Хотя неудобства, разумеется, заключались не только в этом. Одно из таких неудобств однажды объявилось прямо перед ангелом, покуда он дожидался Кроули. Довольно юное кудрявое неудобство, блестя на него темными, почти черными глазами, вопросило:

— Как тебя звать, о прекрасный варвар?.. Меня — Луций, а во-о-он там сидит мой друг Флавий, он тоже буд-дет рад знакомству с тобой.

Флавий, на которого указали рукой, как раз очень сильно радовался знакомству сразу с двумя женщинами. И, судя по слегка заплетающемуся языку Луция, радовались они тут оба уже порядочно времени… Азирафель сложил ладони перед грудью, приготовившись долго и пространно объяснять Луцию, почему он ни в коем случае не сможет разделить их радость, а также рассказывать о том, что ограничивать себя в радости порой бывает весьма душеполезно. В то время как радоваться столь неограниченно и чрезмерно — напротив, может оказаться довольно вредно для последующего, в особенности посмертного, существования. Но сказать ничего не успел. Потому что рядом с ним, с другой стороны, возник Кроули, так же внезапно, как за несколько минут до этого — Луций. 

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался он. 

А потом все случилось так быстро, что Азирафель не успел даже толком разобраться. Сперва его щеки коснулась узкая ладонь с длинными пальцами и лицо демона оказалось совсем-совсем рядом. А потом его губы прижались к губам ангела и остались так на некоторое время. Азирафель успел даже удивленно приоткрыть рот, и губы тут же прижались еще сильнее… А потом исчезли. 

— Что от тебя хотел этот достойный гражданин Рима? — спросил Кроули очень мрачным тоном и скорчил Луцию такую зверскую физиономию, что тот стремительно исчез в направлении своего радующегося друга Флавия. А Азирафель просто сидел и смотрел на Кроули и пытался осознать свои ощущения. Прямо сейчас у него по спине и по рукам бегали мурашки, и еще дыхание отчего-то сбилось, хотя оно у ангелов вообще не должно было сбиваться, если уж они взяли на себя труд дышать, пользуясь материальной оболочкой…

— Кроули… — наконец смог сказать Азирафель.

— Это было проще всего, — немедля сообщил тот в ответ. — Ты бы принялся его уговаривать, он бы ни дьявола не уговорился, и пришлось бы что-нибудь такое учудесить на все это милейшее заведение сразу, твои бы наверняка заметили, явились бы сюда, устраивать вторые Содом с Гоморрой… Или нет, это я уже все-таки преувеличиваю… Но, в общем, были бы большие сложности. А так все в порядке.

— Д-да, в порядке, — согласился Азирафель, в сознании которого в эту минуту рождалось очень, чересчур ясное понимание, что именно в нем сжималось, а потом разжималось. Какие чувства. Понимания, что с ними делать, в нем при этом не рождалось абсолютно.

— Это был жест приятельской помощи, — очень уверенно добавил Кроули, а потом чуть менее уверенно спросил: — Надеюсь, ты не обижаешься?..

Азирафель отрицательно помотал головой. На жест он совершенно точно не обижался. А вот на то, что демон считал это всего лишь приятельской помощью… тоже, пожалуй, нет. И, пожалуй, если бы Кроули видел в этом что-то еще, ангел бы еще сильнее не знал, что со всем этим делать. А так… они просто сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. И у них потом более или менее успешно получалось делать этот вид все оставшиеся две тысячи лет.


	2. Часть II. Венеция. XV век

Во второй раз они поцеловались совсем неподалеку от Рима, но несколько позже. Никакой старой Империи уже давно не было, а та, которая была, совсем на нее не походила. Все кругом было поделено на десятки маленьких государств, которые постоянно воевали друг с другом. А Италия, в которой Азирафель тогда очутился, так и вовсе умудрилась раздробиться на отдельные города, в каждом из которых были свои власти и законы. И Венеция не стала исключением. Но если про дожей Азирафель помнил, когда сюда отправлялся, то про карнавал абсолютно позабыл — и угодил прямо в середину местного празднования недели перед Великим постом совершенно неожиданно для себя самого.

Азирафель пробирался среди пестро разряженных людей, то и дело поправляя полумаску на лице, к которой все никак не мог привыкнуть. Он купил ее сразу, чтобы не выделяться из толпы, но участвовать в общем веселье, разумеется, не собирался. На его вкус, здесь было слишком многолюдно, шумно и тесно одновременно. У физического тела от этого начинала болеть голова, и спасало Азирафеля только то, что он мог ее сразу же и вылечить. Если ему приходилось оставаться среди такой кучи смертных слишком долго, голову требовалось лечить раз в полчаса, потому что она норовила заболеть заново. Словом, он рассчитывал пробыть тут, на улице, не дольше, чем понадобится, чтобы найти приличный постоялый двор и обрести там комнату —вероятно, чудесным образом, потому что обычным во время праздника это сделать было невозможно.

Нетрезвые и просто веселые голоса перемешивались со смехом и звуками музыки, сливаясь в единый нестройный гул, который, по всему, и вызывал головную боль у тела. Но ангел все-таки иногда разбирал долетающие до него обрывки слов и песен, и даже понимал, о чем они, хотя итальянский так до сих пор толком и не выучил. Но тот был достаточно похож на латынь, чтобы улавливать смысл. Так что раздавшийся неподалеку выкрик: «Да чш-ш-штоб у тебя руки отс-с-сохли!» — Азирафель понял прекрасно. И всего мгновением позже узнал голос, хотя тот и звучал непривычно высоко. Зато с привычным шипением.

Резко обернувшись, ангел сразу заметил женщину с огненно-рыжими волосами в черном платье и полумаске и темноволосого мужчину в синем дублете, тоже в маске, разумеется, который очень настойчиво пытался непристойно ухватить женщину пониже спины. Та ловко вывернулась, а потом не очень ловко чуть не упала на бок, потеряв неустойчивое равновесие. Но как-то умудрилась не только не уронить, но и не расплескать кувшин с вином, который крепко прижимала к себе одной рукой.

— Неужели такая красавица намерена провести эту дивную ночь в одиночестве? — не собирался оставлять своих притязаний мужчина в синем и снова сделал шаг к женщине. То есть, к демону — о чем смертный, конечно же, не догадывался.

— С-слуш-шай, ты! — возмущенно прошипел Кроули, как только обрел равновесие заново, и отвел свободную от кувшина руку вниз и назад. Так что, со всей очевидностью, у наглого смертного в синем сейчас и впрямь могло что-нибудь отсохнуть. И не факт, что только у него, и не факт, что отсохнуть… В таком состоянии демон мог сотворить что-нибудь совершенно непредсказуемое. 

— Кроули! — торопливо окликнул Азирафель, пока ничего не случилось, и протиснулся к нему сквозь толпу. Демон обернулся, снова слегка покачнувшись, очень громко и радостно воскликнул:

— О, а-а-ангел! — и немедленно повис у Азирафеля на шее, так что их лица оказались совсем рядом, настолько, что за маской можно было легко разглядеть ярко-желтые глаза. Не вспомнить в эту минуту Рим было просто невозможно. Хотя Азирафель помнил его и так, но сейчас — как-то особенно сильно помнил, и все давнишние чувства всколыхнулись в нем с новой силой. Включая и то, которое заставляло все внутри сжиматься. От этого типа в синем дублете оно сжималось особенно сильно. Потому что он вот только что Кроули трогал, считая, что имеет право и может себе позволить, и если бы Азирафель был точно уверен, что отсохнет все только у этого синего — пожалуй, не стал бы демона останавливать.

Сам ангел, разумеется, ничего отсушить смертному не мог, но сделать хоть что-нибудь хотелось нестерпимо. И он решил, что сейчас ситуация самая подходящая, чтобы вернуть Кроули то римское приятельское одолжение… Насколько он помнил, чрезмерно радостных мужчин это отгоняло замечательно. У губ Кроули был вкус вина… и Кроули. Как оказалось, его ангел тоже прекрасно помнил, как и то, какими были те губы. Эти, женские, были другие, мягче, и одновременно совершенно такие же. И они неожиданно поцеловали ангела в ответ так настойчиво, что тот растерялся. И забыл дышать. И шевелиться тоже забыл, но потом все-таки вспомнил и сообразил даже обхватить Кроули за талию, пока пальцы демона перебирали ему волосы, а губы продолжали… вот это все, вопиюще, категорически не приятельское. И даже не дружеское. Ни капли. Которое Азирафель совершенно не в состоянии был прекратить и, кажется, даже и не хотел… Но тут в дело снова вмешался этот кошмарный хам в синем.

— Могла бы сразу сказать, что не одна! — оскорбленным тоном заявил он, и Кроули, оторвавшись от ангела, уставился на смертного с очень недобрым видом.

— Пф-ф-ф! Будто тебя это когда-то ос-станали… оставли… В общ-щем, не меш-шало никогда. Знаеш-шь чш-што?.. — демон поднял бровь, и Азирафель понял, что сейчас всех ждет повторение аттракциона с внезапными и непредсказуемыми чудесами.

— Кроули, пойдем отсюда, — мягко, но решительно сказал он, потянув демона прочь.

— К-куда?..

— Туда, — ответил ангел кивнув в сторону улочки, выглядящей наименее многолюдной.

— Ла-адно, — почему-то сразу согласился Кроули, позволяя утаскивать себя прочь. Но, когда они прошли несколько шагов, обернулся и торжествующим тоном изрек: — С-сифилис-с-с очень легко обрес-сти с-с-с твоими привычками, — и ангелу таки пришлось проверять, не задел ли возмущенный демон кого-нибудь еще своими благопожеланиями, и утаскивать Кроули прочь поскорее, пока он не нажелал еще чего-нибудь.

— На этом полу-острве вс-сегда по-олно изврщ-щ-щенцев, — доверительно сообщил Кроули, когда они отошли подальше, накренившись в сторону ангела и прижавшись к нему крепче, — ещ-ще с-со врмен Им-перии, — и отхлебнул из кувшина, который все это время продолжал старательно прижимать к себе.

От его слов у Азирафеля вдруг потеплело на сердце. Выходит, демон тоже о своей «приятельской помощи» не забыл… Ангел почувствовал, как невольно расплывается в улыбке, и тут же одернул себя. Ему все время приходилось одергивать себя, напоминать, почему Кроули ничего не знает об ангельских чувствах, которые тот осознал тогда, в Риме. И почему знать ему нельзя. Потому что Кроули — демон, как бы Азирафель к нему ни относился, это неизменно. И ангел не был даже уверен, насколько тот может ответить взаимностью. На чувства, а не только на поцелуи. Не понимал, что чувствует и что способен чувствовать демон. И если бы даже был полностью уверен… и если бы демон ответил… это было бы самое страшное, что могло с ними произойти. Для него, для Кроули. Ничего опаснее любви к ангелу для демона и не придумаешь, даже их Соглашение уже было жутко опасным, а так стало бы только хуже. Поэтому Азирафель всегда молчал. И сейчас тоже спрятал свою невольную улыбку.

— И тртуары парш-ш-шивые! — добавил Кроули, который ровно в этот момент решил споткнуться, запутавшись в платье, и чуть не уронил Азирафеля вместе с собой.

— Может, тебе протрезветь? — серьезно спросил ангел, когда вернул их обоих в вертикальное положение.

— Не-е-ет… Зря я чш-што ли полдня надиралс-ся… лас-сь… А-а-а, без ра-азницы! — Кроули беспечно махнул рукой с кувшином, а Азирафель нахмурился, задумавшись, почему тот разгуливает по карнавалу в женском теле. Хотя в мужском было бы безопаснее, чтобы не натыкаться на таких вот, как смертный в синем… Наверное, у Кроули была работа. И про нее не стоило думать тоже, про то, что за работа это была. Внутри все снова сжималось, а ему было такое чувствовать про демона нельзя. Он и так сегодня… — С-с тобой надиратьс-ся лучш-ше, — тем временем отвесил ему комплимент Кроули и тут же споткнулся снова. Вот о чем Азирафелю действительно стоило подумать — так это о том, чтобы все-таки найти постоялый двор, ближайший и быстро, потому что далеко они так не ушли бы.

Разумеется, стоило всерьез задуматься, он нашелся почти сразу. Разумеется, там была комната. И, разумеется, на него и Кроули в таком виде с любопытством смотрели и думали ровно то, чего старательно не думал ангел. Отчего он тоже начинал думать заново… Поэтому Азирафель поспешил улизнуть в комнату поскорее, невзирая на желание Кроули подробно выяснить, какая тут есть выпивка. 

По лестнице на второй этаж они умудрились подняться без проблем. А потом Кроули все-таки упал, уже в комнате, когда Азирафель пытался усадить его в кресло и сам сесть в соседнее. По счастью, не уронив при этом ангела. И снова каким-то чудом не расплескав остатки вина.

— Идиотс-ское платье! Чш-штобы я ещ-ще когда-нибудь пил в платье! — возмутился Кроули и, хихикнув, стащил с себя маску и посмотрел на ангела снизу вверх. — Кака-ая интерес-сная выш-шла поза… Если бы Он был пророк, то знал бы, кто и какая женщина прикасается к Нему, ибо она грешница.

Всю цитату Кроули произнес на удивление трезвым голосом, и так было еще… пронзительнее. Азирафель судорожно вздохнул. Ему бы хотелось сказать то, что было дальше по тексту: «Прощаются тебе грехи», — только это бы не помогло. И то, что Плотник ему тогда действительно это сказал, не помогло тоже. Кроули был демон, и это было неизменно. Поэтому Азирафель, вздохнув еще раз, просто молча подал ему руку.


	3. Часть III. Швейцария. XVII век

В третий раз они поцеловались в каком-то швейцарском городишке, больше похожем на деревню, с длинным немецким названием, которого Азирафель так и не запомнил. Стояло теплое погожее утро, хотя над горным озером все равно плыл туман. А городишко радовался празднику. В таких вот тихих провинциальных местах обычная свадьба — всегда большое событие. Правда, в те времена соседи зачастую радовались ему куда больше жениха с невестой, поскольку браки заключались вовсе не по любви. И этот был такой же. И Азирафель, разумеется, тоже ни капли не был рад, но все-таки заметно меньше, чем невеста на его месте. Ему всего лишь хотелось покончить с этим побыстрее, потому что убедительно поддерживать чужой облик долгое время было ужасно утомительно.

Обряд почему-то проходил не в церкви, хотя протестанты всегда были свободнее католиков в смысле всяческих формальных традиций. А возможность наслаждаться видом на озеро Азирафеля только радовала. Церквей он в своей жизни видел много, в конце-то концов, и куда примечательнее местной. Отец невесты уже подвел Азирафеля к алтарю, и теперь священник читал пространную речь о святости брака, и ангел, который таких речей тоже слышал не одну, а несколько даже произносил, позволил себе отвлечься. И задуматься о вещах действительно важных. Например, стоит ли достоять тут до конца и загадочно исчезнуть где-нибудь во время общего веселья?.. Или можно выразительно сбежать из-под венца, устроив переполох, потому что Азирафель выиграл для настоящей невесты достаточно времени, чтобы она ускакала на лошади по горам куда подальше.

Первый вариант был лучше для невесты, а второй — для ангела, потому что целоваться с посторонними и к тому же неприятными людьми ему совершенно не хотелось. А жених, определенно, был отменно неприятным, ровно поэтому ангел во все это и ввязался. Метафизическая сторона вопроса Азирафеля не волновала, спасибо, опять же, нелюбви протестантов к излишним формальностям. Поскольку они решили перевести брак из разряда Таинств в обряды, никаких обязательств Господу ангел сейчас не давал. А обязательства жениху, пусть даже и данные перед священником, совесть вполне позволяла ему нарушить. Азирафель снова посмотрел на туман, клубящийся над водной гладью, и вздохнул. «Раз уж взялся творить добро, делай все как следует», — сказал он себе и мужественно приготовился вытерпеть до конца всю церемонию. И часть праздника тоже.

Впрочем, перед поцелуем он все-таки заволновался. Потщательнее натянул на себя облик невесты и даже нервно сжал кулаки, когда жених откинул фату и наклонился к его лицу. Азирафель как раз очень старался не поморщиться, когда жених вдруг неожиданно спросил шепотом:

— Отличный денек, ты как думаешь? — и моргнул, отчего его серые глаза на мгновение стали ярко-желтыми, с вертикальными зрачками. А потом сразу же вернулись в прежний вид.

— Кроули! Ты что тут делаешь?.. — воскликнул ангел, тоже шепотом, но очень возмущенно.

— Перестань задавать вопросы и немедля поцелуй жениха, на нас все смотрят, — потребовал демон, после чего, не дожидаясь ответа, прильнул к губам Азирафеля. 

Тот от неожиданности зажмурился и издал какой-то невнятный звук, а потом неровно вздохнул. Потому что губы были не какие-то чужие, а очень даже знакомые. Азирафель даже заволновался, что демон облик на свой собственный ненароком сменил и, испугавшись, распахнул зажмуренные глаза. И немедля зажмурился снова. Потому что выглядел Кроули все тем же неприятным женихом, а вот на ощупь был совсем как Кроули, и целовать его Азирафель был совершенно не против, совсем даже наоборот… В этот раз он целовался совсем не так, как в прошлый раз в Венеции. Наверное, таким и должен был быть поцелуй перед алтарем: нежным, осторожным, даже трепетным. Азирафель и представить себе не мог, что Кроули способен… Но на них и правда все смотрели, и они тут изображали жителей маленького швейцарского городка. Наверное, демон очень старался выглядеть поубедительнее… Но у ангела все равно все внутри взволнованно трепыхалось и обмирало, пока поцелуй длился.

— Тебе идет голубой, — все так же шепотом сообщил Кроули, когда все закончилось, так же неожиданно и вдруг, как и началось. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Азирафель по инерции и вытаращился на демона ошарашенным взглядом. Едва он немного отошел от внезапных ощущений, у него немедля возник закономерный вопрос. — А куда ты жениха дел?..

— Дома оставил, — фыркнув, ответил Кроули. — Да не смотри ты на меня так, он жив и здоров. Просто забыл, что у него сегодня свадьба. Завтра вспомнит.

Они чинно шли по постеленной прямо на траву дорожке к уже накрытым неподалеку столам. И ангел продолжал медленно осознавать происходящее.

— Ты что, за мной следил?.. — выпалил он. Потому что никаких других идей, зачем демону быть здесь, ему в голову не пришло.

— Понятия не имел, что ты здесь будешь, пока ты не явился под руку с папашей невесты, — беззаботно ответил Кроули, и на лице жениха возникла до боли знакомая демонская усмешка. — Я тебя по запаху узнал. И, предугадывая твой следующий вопрос, я с неделю назад случайно пообщался с этим смертным, ну, она тебе про него наверняка рассказывала, полагаю, даже в слезах. Который в соседней дыре от этой дыры живет. И к которому она сейчас улепетывает сломя голову. Он тоже рассказывал в слезах, и я подумал, что выкрасть невесту прямо от алтаря — вполне подходящее для демона развлечение. Тут жуткая скучища, в этих горах…

— Так ты что?.. — начал Азирафель следующий вопрос, успев с ужасом представить, как незнакомый ему славный юноша продает душу за возможность быть вмеcте с возлюбленной.

— А-ангел! Никакого договора не было, — снова предугадав его вопрос, ответил Кроули и наморщил нос, тоже очень знакомо. Привычная мимика до жути странно смотрелась на чужом лице. — Я же сказал: это развлечение, а не работа. Пусть живут долго и счастливо, умрут в один день и попадут на Небеса, если очень постараются…

— О, Кроули, это с твоей стороны…

— Заткнись, — потребовал демон, не дав Азирафелю договорить. — Или я, лишившись развлечения с похищением невесты, устрою драку с невестой. И войду в местные легенды.

Ангел вздохнул и смиренно заткнулся. Так что местным пришлось довольствоваться легендами о внезапно исчезнувших посреди свадьбы молодоженах. Говорили, что их околдовала нечистая сила. И если жениха на другой день вернули, хоть и в беспамятстве, то невесту уволокли с собой навеки. Некоторые утверждали, что виноваты живущие в озере русалки, другие — что духи из соседнего леса. Была даже версия о горных гномах. Она Кроули почему-то особенно нравилась.


	4. Часть IV. Берлин. 1943 год

В четвертый раз они поцеловались уже после той ссоры в Сент-Джеймс парке. То есть, разумеется, после того, как помирились после той ссоры. Шел сорок третий год, и чаши весов в войне пребывали в напряженном, неустойчивом равновесии, которое в любой момент могло накрениться как в одну, так и в другую сторону. Британию бомбили, но Азирафель, пожалуй, если бы его спросили, где ему приятнее находиться, назвал бы страдающий от авианалетов Лондон, а вовсе не спокойный на тот момент Берлин. Ему не нравилось быть здесь, работа не обязывала его быть здесь — и все же он не мог не быть здесь, когда мог что-нибудь сделать вместо того, чтобы сидеть сложа руки. 

Хотя ровно сейчас он всего лишь собирался поужинать. С едой здесь было значительно лучше, чем в Лондоне, что тоже отнюдь не делало Берлин приятным местом. Его сейчас вряд ли хоть что-то могло сделать приятным местом, однако еда изрядно помогала примириться с его общей неприятностью. Словом, ангел как раз подходил по переулку к одному заведению, где весьма недурно готовили, когда в этот самый переулок с черного хода этого самого заведения вывалился офицер СС. Черную форму и отблескивающие серебром знаки различия легко было узнать даже в темноте, при тусклом свете единственного фонаря над дверью. Вывалился офицер очень «удачно»: прямо на ангела, который собирался отскочить, но не успел. Потому что его резко схватили за грудки и дернули прочь из пятна бледного желтого света, в кромешную темноту.

От шока у Азирафеля из головы немедля вылетел весь немецкий, и единственным, что он смог возмущенно выкрикнуть, было возмущенное:

— Эй!

— Тиш-ш-ше, — прошипел офицер неожиданно знакомым голосом, в отсвете фонаря блеснули резко сдернутые с лица темные очки, а в следующее мгновение Азирафеля поцеловали и снова поволокли, продолжая крепко держать за лацканы пиджака. 

На сей раз — к стене, к которой Кроули прижался спиной, и ангел почувствовал, как прямо под его губами мужские губы превращаются в женские. И как черный китель превращается в облегающее шелковое платье, прекрасно почувствовал тоже, потому что на этот раз сообразил обнять Кроули почти сразу. После их ссоры он вообще готов был вцепиться в демона при первой возможности. Это, собственно, и была первая возможность, которой он немедля и воспользовался. Хотя совершенно не понимал, что тут происходит, но это пока что было не важно. Ничего было не важно, кроме чувств и эмоций, затопивших ангела целиком. Все, что он носил в себе эти восемьдесят лет, и потом — тоже, потому что боялся очередной опрометчивой фразой испортить их отношения снова. Все, что он переживал, вырвалось сейчас наружу, потому что можно было не говорить. И поэтому нельзя было испортить. Можно было просто целовать, а потом еще целовать, до головокружения, и ощущать, как целуют в ответ, и почти не заметить топота ног каких-то людей, пробежавших мимо них по переулку и скрывшихся за углом. И потом целовать еще немного, пока Кроули не выдохнул, отстранившись:

— Вс-сё, уш-шли… 

— Кто?.. — растерянно спросил Азирафель, тряхнув головой, чтобы вернуть ясность в сознание, в котором сейчас плавал густой розовый туман.

— Недовольные моими способами веселиться, — расплывчато объяснил Кроули и очень довольно усмехнулся. — Как ты удачно здесь оказался! Даже без чудес обош-шлос-сь… 

— Рад помочь, — оторопело ответил ангел и осторожно уточнил: — А что случилось?..

— Они в какой-то момент решили, что я английский шпион, — пояснил Кроули уже не так расплывчато, но яснее не стало. — И я подумал, что будет довольно забавно не разубеждать их в том, что я английский шпион, а сделать вид, что я он и есть. Вышло и правда забавно, но потом пришлось очень неожиданно и быстро убегать…

— Они могли тебя развоплотить! — наконец сообразив, испугался Азирафель.

— Меня?.. Ну что ты! Ничего бы со мной не случилось, — беззаботно отмахнулся Кроули и, наконец отпустив пиджак ангела, зачем-то принялся очень старательно расправлять его отвороты. — Просто убегать было быстрее и легче, чем что-нибудь еще. А тут еще ты! Очень удачно получилось… А ты здесь поужинать собирался, да?.. Боюсь, нам придется поесть в другом месте, мне там лучше на всякий случай не появляться даже в этом облике…

Ангелу по-прежнему было ничего непонятно, но он все равно расплылся в облегченной и радостной улыбке. Потому что Кроули был здесь, потому что с ним ничего плохого не случилось, потому что демон предложил вместе поужинать. И потому что с ним даже Берлин сорок третьего переставал казаться таким уж неприятным местом. 

Понятно стало уже потом. К концу войны у Кроули была пачка благодарностей от Адского начальства за совращение высших чинов Третьего Рейха на безумные проекты по созданию различного «супероружия» для массовых убийств. Большинство из которых либо не были реализованы, либо не были эффективны, либо оказались слишком затратны, либо так и не ушли дальше бумажек с планами в папках на начальственных столах. Все они бесконечно вязли в бюрократических препонах, каковые препоны плодились в нацистской государственной машине, как плесень в сыром подвале. Кроули с гордостью заявлял, что после шести тысяч лет работы с самой адской бюрократией на Земле у него огромный опыт по разведению бумажной волокиты на пустом месте.


	5. Часть V. Сохо, Лондон. 1967 год

В пятый раз они поцеловались в Сохо. То есть, это Азирафель поцеловал Кроули, потому что просто не выдержал. Этого тона, этого выражения лица, этого взгляда, такого пронзительного, что Кроули даже очки снимать было не нужно, чтобы ангел видел, насколько он пронзительный. У Кроули в руках было полторы пинты смертельного яда в клетчатом термосе и он, не слишком убедительно изображая беззаботный тон, предлагал Азирафелю куда-нибудь его подвезти. И смотрел, так, что в груди все переворачивалось, а потом падало в живот и там трепыхалось, судорожным комком, как сбитый в полете воробей. 

«Не надо меня никуда подвозить, ничего не надо, только будь в порядке…» — думал Азирафель и тоже смотрел, ощущая себя так, будто восемьдесят лет бесконечного страха за Кроули и бесконечного же одиночества без него вдруг стали материальными и прямо сейчас давят ему на плечи и на голову, холодные и тяжелые, как ледяная глыба. А сверху — еще двадцать шесть, не таких жутких, потому что они снова могли видеться и говорить, и Кроули не делал ничего слишком уж опасного. Ровно до этого ограбления, которое напугало Азирафеля ничуть не меньше, а то и больше, чем та записка в Сент-Джеймс парке. 

И вот у демона в руках была та самая святая вода, прямо сейчас, и они сидели в Бентли и смотрели друг на друга. И нужно было что-то ответить на предложение подвезти, а у ангела в сознании по кругу, как поезд по игрушечной железной дороге, ездила всего одна мысль: «Я могу больше никогда тебя не увидеть… Никогда…» Потому что он вовсе не знал, что Кроули будет делать с этим термосом. Знал только, что он не убьется прямо сейчас, при попытке ограбить церковь. И больше ни в чем уверенным нельзя было быть. Они в любой момент могли не увидеться больше никогда. 

И от мысли об этом, от лица Кроули и от вида термоса в его руках — поцеловать его хотелось совершенно нестерпимо. Потому что и этого тоже могло не случиться больше никогда. Три поцелуя — это очень много, когда Кроули то и дело снова оказывается рядом и ты втайне надеешься, что найдется еще какой-нибудь неожиданный и дурацкий повод, чтобы… И вспоминаешь те, прошлые, и представляешь, каким мог бы быть следующий. И это чудовищно мало, когда ты думаешь, что новых уже не будет. Азирафель очень хорошо ощутил это за восемьдесят лет ссоры. И сейчас ощущал, что четыре вместо трех — это немногим больше. Пять — тоже не слишком много, но все равно лучше, чем четыре… Ангел резко вдохнул, наклонился к Кроули, коснулся губами его губ — и ощутил, как те потянулись к нему в ответ… «Ты что творишь?!» — зажглась, как аварийная лампочка, мысль. И обожгла его изнутри, будто это он был демон и выпил святой воды залпом. А потом огонь сменился холодом, когда осознание того, какую чудовищную, непоправимую глупость он натворил, накрыло Азирафеля ледяным ужасом. Он вздрогнул — и проснулся. У себя в магазине, прямо в кресле, в котором как-то совершенно нелепо и вдруг уснул над книгой. Разум возвращался в реальность медленно, и так же медленно приходило понимание, что никакого пятого поцелуя не было. Они не целовались в Бентли. Потому что Азирафель еще тогда успел напугаться всех последствий — и сбежал. Оставил Кроули термос и смылся куда подальше. Забился к себе в магазин, как в нору, и ощутил себя настолько уставшим ото всего случившегося, что уснул за чтением, чего с ним не случалось с четырнадцатого века.

Азирафель должен был сбежать. Иначе и впрямь не выдержал бы, и тогда ничего было бы уже не отменить, не отмотать обратно. Потому что у этого поцелуя не было бы никакого повода… ни единого, кроме самого Кроули. И все с Азирафелем и его чувствами сделалось бы понятно сразу, совершенно однозначно и определенно. И он не мог…

Не мог подвергать Кроули еще одной смертельной опасности, когда только что сам всучил ему в руки смертельную опасность. Они и так были чересчур опасно близки, уже давно. А это… было бы даже больше, чем чересчур. Поддавшись тому порыву, Азирафель мог, и наверняка сделал бы Кроули еще хуже. И ради чего?.. Ради минутной прихоти, совершенно нелепой, если вдуматься. Ангел даже не был уверен до сих пор, что именно Кроули чувствует к нему. И как именно. И что собирается с этим делать. Так что и здесь со своими поцелуями мог только хуже все испортить. Сейчас у него Кроули, по меньшей мере, был. И это в любой момент могло измениться в худшую сторону. Так что лучше было не трогать эту бесконечно хрупкую конструкцию лишний раз. Азирафель хотел бы — чтобы Кроули был его весь целиком. Азирафелю стоило довольствоваться — тем, что Кроули в принципе есть в реальности. Поэтому они никогда не целовались в Сохо. И это было к лучшему.


	6. Часть VI. Мэйфэйр, Лондон. Сразу после Апокалипсиса

Вечером после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса они не поцеловались. По правде сказать, ангела все случившееся слишком ошарашило и замучило, чтобы в принципе об этом думать. Он даже не сразу сообразил, когда Кроули предложил остановиться у него, что не надо больше отпираться, как раньше. Говорить, что Небесное начальство будет недовольно, когда на самом деле боишься, что будет недовольно Адское — Азирафель так часто делал, особенно когда Кроули начинал от проблем с собственным начальством слишком уж легкомысленно отмахиваться. Словом, ангел только после напоминания Кроули спохватился, что пугаться по-прежнему больше не нужно и пора начинать пугаться совсем по-новому. А что делать в этом новом с поцелуями, было и вовсе неясно… Так что они просто сели в автобус и поехали.

И потом, меняясь телами, не поцеловались тоже. Хотя Азирафель не мог об этом не думать, сам же и напомнив Кроули про то, как они притворялись молодоженами в семнадцатом веке. Демон отреагировал на это с невозмутимой деловитостью, и Азирафель предпочел не развивать дальше тему. А потом у него и так стало слишком много впечатлений, от самого обмена телами. Прикасаться пальцами Кроули к лицу Кроули, когда то и другое вдруг сделалось твоим собственным — к этому нужно было привыкнуть, чтобы реагировать спокойно, когда придется притворяться при других. 

Наутро, когда Кроули пошел проверять книжный магазин, а ангел — Бентли, они не поцеловались тоже. Азирафель почти решился, когда вдруг ощутил себя в точности как в тысячу девятьсот шестьдесят седьмом, подумав, что их трюк может и не выгореть, и тогда… Про то, что будет «тогда», ему думать вовсе не хотелось, а вот успеть поцеловать Кроули хотелось безмерно. Но Азирафель передумал так же резко, как до того захотел. Решив, что так им обоим будет не легче, а труднее, может быть, намного. С новыми ощущениями, с новыми, не до конца пойми какими, отношениями, в растрепанных чувствах.

А теперь они, выйдя из Ритца, просто шли по ночным лондонским улицам — и тоже не целовались. Просто гуляли, болтали обо всем подряд, смотрели по сторонам. И этого всего вместе, пожалуй, было бы достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым, если бы не дурацкая неопределенность, которая, как казалось Азирафелю, прямо-таки витала в воздухе вокруг них. Он, с его точки зрения, намекнул на все, что мог, настолько сильно, насколько мог. Согласился на тот самый ужин в Ритце, от которого отказался сорок лет назад, и от которого бегал до самого Апокалипсиса, как от чумы, делая вид, что даже не помнит о своем предложении. 

А Кроули ничего не делал… То есть, делал то же, что и всегда. И к моменту, когда они добрели до Пикадилли-серкус, Азирафель уже успел решить, что демона, собственно, и так все устраивает, и начать внутренне с этим смиряться. В целом, если вдуматься, ангела устраивало тоже. Они еще накануне выяснили то недоразумение про «лучшего друга», и у Азирафеля до сих пор все внутри переворачивалось, когда он об этом думал. Это много, очень много: быть лучшим и единственным другом Кроули — так он себе говорил. Больше, чем еще не так давно ангел мог даже мечтать. И Кроули, безусловно, тоже был его лучшим другом. Просто… больше, чем другом. Больше, чем кто угодно, каким словом этого «кого угодно» ни назови. Поэтому одновременно быть лучшим другом Кроули оказалось как-то невыносимо мало теперь, когда можно было не бояться последствий их отношений. Но Азирафель вполне мог смириться, тем более сейчас, когда у него и так уже столько всего было… Он как раз предпринимал очередную попытку окончательного и бесповоротного смирения, когда вдруг почувствовал, как его руки коснулись пальцы Кроули. Сердце прыгнуло в груди, как бешеный кролик, а потом часто заколотилось: тело отреагировало мгновенно, и на ощущения, и на эмоции ангела. И смиряться тут же расхотелось. Хотя Азирафель успел подумать, что это могло быть случайно, они все-таки совсем рядом шли… Но пальцы никуда не делись, они медленно проскользили по тыльной стороне кисти на ладонь — и когда очутились там, Азирафель сжал их в своей руке. А потом переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Кроули, и те переплелись с его пальцами в ответ — и они пошли дальше, держась за руки и продолжая болтать. Так, будто ровным счетом ничего не случилось. Только сердце билось слишком часто, и дыхание тоже участилось — и Азирафель не мог успокоить их, ни усилием воли, ни чудом, потому что тело отказывалось делать то, что противоречило чувствам ангела.

Кроули не было не нужно… ему было слишком важно. И еще он очень старательно не спешил… из-за того, что Азирафель ляпнул тогда, в Бентли, по правде говоря, с перепугу, чтобы хоть что-нибудь ляпнуть перед тем, как сбежать. Ангел сказал: «Ты слишком быстр для меня», — и теперь Кроули изо всех сил старался не быть слишком быстрым, даже когда исчезли все поводы им не быть. Он сорок лет старался, и во время Апокалипсиса — тоже. И называл Азирафеля «лучшим другом», потому что это был единственный способ не быть слишком быстрым, когда невозможно держать в себе чувства. Даже когда он не мог держать чувства, не торопился все равно, сросся с этим невероятным волевым усилием за сорок лет в единое целое. У Азирафеля вдруг встал в горле комок, когда он попытался представить, как могли бы звучать те слова, скажи Кроули то, что чувствовал на самом деле… У самого ангела было много вариантов сказать это: я потерял смысл жизни, я потерял все, я потерял свою единственную любовь… «А ведь мы даже не поцеловались в пятый раз», — очень настойчиво, почти капризно закончил в сознании Азирафеля внутренний голос. И он замер посреди тротуара, развернувшись к Кроули и уставившись на него во все глаза.

Тот тоже замер, и лицо у него сделалось прямо как тогда, в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмом. И крепче сжал руку Азирафеля, буквально вцепился в нее, будто ангел прямо сейчас собирался вырваться и убежать. Но он не собирался, конечно… Он бы сейчас никуда не смог деться, даже если бы его от Кроули начали оттаскивать. Вцепился бы тоже, обеими руками и ногами… или одной ногой, а второй бы отбивался. И такая реакция сейчас не казалась ему дикой и противоестественной. Хотя обычно Азирафель так не реагировал и даже не думал… никогда вовсе. А сейчас вот, думал, ощущал всем собой, хотя оттаскивать больше наконец-то было некому. Совсем некому. Они больше не боялись ни Ада, ни Небес. Только друг друга боялись все еще зачем-то… И судорожно сплетались руками, пугаясь, что все это кончится.

— А-ангел… т-ты… — попытался вставить что-нибудь Кроули в затянувшуюся паузу, сбиваясь и не находя слов. Тоже как тогда, в Бентли. Но в этот раз Азирафель даже договорить ему не дал. Привстал на цыпочки и дотянулся губами до губ, ощутив, как еще сильнее впились в руку длинные тонкие пальцы, положил другую руку на щеку, притягивая ближе. 

В этом был смысл происходящего — в том, чтобы стать совсем близко. И еще в том, что быть близко было так одуряюще, невыносимо, головокружительно приятно… Всегда, все эти сотни лет, которые они не позволяли себе быть настолько близко, насколько хочется. Все равно что смотреть на еду, иногда отщипывать крошечный кусочек — и отодвигать тарелку подальше. Потому что больше нельзя. Мучительное издевательство, даже если ты не чувствуешь голода, как смертные… Но теперь было можно, все было можно, и Азирафель поцеловал Кроули ровно так, как хотел и не стал тогда, сорок лет назад, и почувствовал, как ему ответили, сперва непривычно робко, будто не веря, что и правда можно, а потом сильнее, настойчивее, а потом совсем жадно, а потом Кроули обнял его за талию и притянул совсем близко, и так правильно и хорошо — когда совсем близко, и сердце от этого заколотилось совсем быстро и застучало прямо в ушах… А потом Кроули резко отстранился с судорожным вздохом и уставился на него совершенно обалдевшим взглядом.

— М-м-мф… А-а-а… а-ахм… — изрек Кроули и приоткрыл рот, отчего вид у него сделался совсем уж ошарашенный. — А-а… Да-а… А-ангел… я… не слишком быстро?.. — наконец смог он сформулировать волнующий его вопрос, и Азирафель расплылся в улыбке. Умиленной, сочувственной и виноватой одновременно. И отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Больше нет, — ответил он тихо, немного сбивчиво, потому что дыхание заодно с сердцебиением, кажется, решило сплясать гавот. — Больше… не опасно. Можно… так быстро, как хочешь.

— А-а… Ладно, — неожиданно смиренным для себя тоном согласился Кроули, а мгновение спустя снова жадно впился губы Азирафеля и, обхватив обеими руками, потянул в ближайший закоулок. Было похоже на сорок третий год, только Кроули не собирался менять мужское тело на женское. «Надо будет его потом… попросить…» — невнятно промелькнула в ангельском сознании мысль о том, что ему хочется целовать Кроули во всех возможных видах. И не только целовать.

И больше никаких мыслей там не мелькало, ни внятных, ни невнятных, остались только ощущения. Поэтому Азирафель изрядно удивился, когда ощущения сообщили ему, что он больше не стоит, а вовсе даже лежит, и довольно удобно, на чем-то мягком. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что мягкое — это кровать, и они очутились в квартире Кроули. Точнее, в его спальне, куда ангел вчера не заходил, только заглядывал, и то мельком, во избежание создания двусмысленных ситуаций.

А теперь ситуация была ничуть не двусмысленная, а очень даже однозначная: Азирафель лежал на кровати на спине, Кроули нависал над ним сверху — и, получив прямое согласие, с энтузиазмом разгонялся до привычной для себя скорости. Той, с которой обычно водил машину. Поэтому жилет на ангеле уже был расстегнут целиком, рубашка — наполовину, а Кроули целовал его везде, куда мог дотянуться, и явно собирался дотянуться до всего остального тоже. Поцелуев было много, очень, Азирафель сбился со счета примерно на сто двадцать восьмом, который, возможно, был сто двадцать шестым или сто двадцать девятым… Или вообще сто тридцать четвертым, если прибавить к нему предыдущие пять… И перестал считать, ощутив, что теперь можно не считать тоже, что поцелуев будет сколько угодно. Бесконечно много. И можно просто тонуть в них, погружаясь с головой, тонуть в прикосновениях ладоней и пальцев, растворяться в этих ощущениях целиком. Растворяться в Кроули, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, сливаться воедино — настолько, насколько получится. Азирафель бы с радостью оказался в его теле тогда, когда лишился собственного. И это было бы прекрасно… но слишком опасно. Зато теперь они могли быть рядом обоими своими телами, совсем безопасно и так же восхитительно близко. Смысл происходящего все еще был в этом, в том, чтобы быть как можно ближе. И в том, чтобы принадлежать друг другу целиком.

Азирафель снова и снова ощущал эту принадлежность, убеждался в ней, целуя Кроули в ответ — тоже везде, куда мог дотянуться, и свои поцелуи тоже не считая больше. Сколько угодно, вот сколько их будет теперь, сколько угодно… Сколько захочется. И вот так скользить руками по спине Кроули — тоже можно сколько захочется. И все, что захочется, можно сколько захочется. Что угодно сколько угодно. Осознание этого накрывало одуряющей эйфорией, от которой не выходило сказать ни одного внятного слова, и из груди вырывались только сбивчивые стоны. Это Кроули умудрялся как-то вставлять между собственными стонами слова человеческой речи и нес восхитительно безумную смесь восклицаний, ругательств и комплиментов, хриплым шипящим полушепотом Азирафелю прямо на ухо:

— Гос-споди боже блядь, во имя преис-с-сподней, а-ангел, ты невозможно прекрас-сный, охренеть прос-сто, мать твою, хорош-ший мой, ещ-ще… А-а-ангел… — Продолжал, не замолкая ни на секунду, и это сейчас казалось Азирафелю самым прекрасным, что только можно услышать. И он сам совсем терял способность связно говорить. И думать тоже. Все терял, кроме желания быть еще ближе, еще сильнее, всем собой…

Что-то похожее на ясное сознание вернулось к Азирафелю уже ближе к утру. Кроули предпочел в сознание сегодня не приходить вовсе, и теперь спал, закинув на ангела ногу, обхватив его рукой и разметав у него по груди длинные рыжие кудри, на которые падали лучи пробивающегося через жалюзи рассветного солнца, заставляя их светиться яркой медью. Азирафель провел ладонью по спине Кроули до талии и ниже, чтобы обнаружить, что тот уснул все-таки в женском облике, а не в мужском с длинными волосами… Потому что он, совершенно определенно, в какие-то моменты был и в том, и в другом. По очереди. Пару раз сменив облик в очень неожиданные моменты и очень неожиданным образом. 

У Азирафеля так не выходило, потому что таким быстрым, как Кроули, он все-таки не был. Но он тоже один раз сменил, ему в тот момент невыносимо хотелось. Ощутить все и так тоже, почувствовать Кроули рядом всеми способами, которые только в голову придут им обоим. Хотя, исходя из того, что ангел на эту тему знал, они перепробовали далеко не все… Значит, оно непременно придет в голову Кроули потом — подумал Азирафель, ощущая, как от этого «потом» в груди разливается тихое блаженство. От того, что у них было это «потом», еще одна тысяча поцелуев после тысячи поцелуев. Еще не одна тысяча…


	7. Эпилог. Три дня спустя

Азирафель был собой ужасно недоволен. По правде сказать, он на себя откровенно сердился. Потому что ему сейчас следовало бы ощущать себя самым счастливым созданием Господним во всем Сохо, а возможно, и во всем Лондоне. А он вместо этого нервничал и переживал, причем по совершенно идиотскому, с его же собственной точки зрения, поводу. Вся проблема была в его привычке слишком много думать. Опять! Сталкиваясь с любой ситуацией, будь то Апокалипсис, Божественный План или отношения с Кроули, Азирафель обдумывал ее со всех возможных сторон — и неизбежно приходил ко всяким выводам. Не всегда удачным. Например, с Кроули он успел сделать крайне дурные выводы неоднократно. Да и с Апокалипсисом пару раз успел… И вот, стоило всему этому закончиться, а их отношениям с Кроули наладиться, как Азирафель снова начал!

Собственно, в налаженных отношениях и было все дело. Точнее, в том, насколько активно Кроули их налаживал, три дня кряду, так что позавчера ангел даже уснул с ним в обнимку, изрядно утомившись. А потом, когда проснулся — они немедленно продолжили налаживать… Нет, Азирафелю все нравилось, и даже очень! Но сам по себе он бы явно не был настолько… буйным. И ровно на этом месте у ангела и возникала неотступно терзающая его мысль: куда Кроули девал весь свой темперамент все эти шесть тысяч лет?.. И правда совершенно глупая и совершенно некстати возникающая, потому что теперь Кроули, совершенно определенно, девал весь свой темперамент в Азирафеля и больше никуда не собирался. Но ангел все равно зачем-то думал про каких-то посторонних смертных и их отношения с Кроули… и расстраивал этими мыслями сам себя, весь день. Пока Кроули оставался рядом, все было более или менее нормально. Начать с того, что у Азирафеля в принципе оставалось не слишком много времени, чтобы думать. 

Но из-за того, что последние два дня они провели у Азирафеля, сегодня Кроули сообщил, что ему нужно срочно полить цветы, он быстро обернется — и уехал. А ангел остался. «Быстро» продолжалось третий час, и оказалось, что это невыносимо долго, если тебя снедают дурацкие сомнения и никчемные терзания. У Азирафеля даже отвлечься чтением толком не получалось, так что последние сорок минут он перекладывал книги, которые и без того, после восстановления Адамом книжного магазина, пребывали в идеальном порядке. То есть, занимался откровенно бессмысленным делом. Так что когда Кроули наконец возник на пороге магазина — ангел обрадовался ему так, будто они не виделись лет двадцать, а не два с половиной часа. А потом снова заволновался, потому что Кроули выглядел так, будто тоже о чем-то переживал, пока к своим цветам ездил, а в каждой руке у него зачем-то было по бутылке «Мое и Шандон».

— Мы… опять что-то празднуем? — осторожно уточнил Азирафель, кивнув на бутылки.

— Так просто, хорошее шампанское, — ответил Кроули, пожав плечами, и вид у него был настолько невозмутимый, что Азирафель немедля уверился, что все вовсе не так просто, как Кроули говорит. Но расспрашивать дальше не стал, а вместо этого достал бокалы, поставил их на столик рядом с диваном и сам на него уселся. В конце концов, Кроули все сам расскажет. Наверное. 

Демон, поставив бутылки на стол, немедля плюхнулся на диван рядом с Азирафелем и сгреб его поближе к себе, обхватив за плечи одной рукой. И уставился на него желтыми глазами, сняв очки. То есть, все-таки собирался рассказать, зачем шампанское, причем сразу. Ангел от этого понимания зачем-то разволновался, неловко пытаясь усесться рядом с Кроули поудобнее. Но так толком и не успел, потому что Кроули пихнул ему в руки маленькую квадратную бархатную коробочку и коротко сообщил: 

— Вот, — после чего продолжил на него пытливо таращиться. 

Азирафель открыл. И очень сильно удивился, мягко говоря. И заволновался еще сильнее, уверенно устремляясь к тому состоянию, которое у смертных принято называть «шоковым». Потому что в коробочке лежали два простых тонких кольца, одно золотое, второе… кажется, платиновое. 

— Кроули… это… это что, матримониальное предложение?.. — очень тщательно подбирая слова, спросил Азирафель, когда наконец смог сформулировать свое изумление в словах человеческой речи.

— Ангел, ты совсем охренел?.. — воскликнул Кроули так громко и так возмущенно, что Азирафель аж на диване подпрыгнул и чуть не уронил коробочку на пол. — Какое предложение, к дьяволовой матери?! Мы с тобой с тысяча шестьсот сорок шестого года женаты. 

Ангел моргнул, переваривая очередной шокирующий факт, и даже сумел выдавить из себя:

— Но… — после чего Кроули его немедленно перебил:

— Уж не знаю, что ты там себе думал, но я приносил клятвы всерьез. И тебе. Пред Ее, между прочим, лицом, там еще такой специальный смертный стоял, чтобы все это засвидетельствовать. Пред этим самым лицом… — произнося свою романтическую речь, он на Азирафеля не смотрел вовсе, откупорив бутылку и разливая шампанское по бокалам. Но за плечи обнимать продолжал. — И поскольку ты не возражал и даже поцеловал свежеиспеченного супруга, я считаю наш брак вполне состоявшимся.

— Но… — снова попытался сказать Азирафель, когда Кроули забрал у него кольца, отложив на столик, и пихнул ему в руки бокал с шампанским, — этот специальный смертный называл нас чужими именами.

— Небесная бюрократия ужасна, — ответил Кроули, недовольно наморщив нос. — Какая разница, как он нас называл?.. Я пять раз тут имя менял. Могу себе позволить и Генрихом денек побыть, ради разнообразия. Это же все равно я! А ты — ты! — уверенно постановил он и выпил сразу полбокала шампанского. — В общем, я просто хочу, чтобы ты носил кольцо. Если ты не против…

— А… зачем?.. — спросил Азирафель, моргнув. Новость об их трехсотпятидесятилетнем брачном союзе вмещалась в сознание как-то очень медленно и нехотя. Новость о том, что Кроули, только что ругавшийся на Небесные бюрократические формальности и всегда ругавшийся на любые формальности, настаивает на ношении колец, не вмещалась совсем.

Кроули ответил не сразу. Для начала он выпил все шампанское в бокале до конца, потом налил себе второй, отпил из него еще треть и только после этого сообщил, снова глядя вместо Азирафеля на бутылку «Мое и Шандон»:

— Затем, что ты в Сохо живешь. И тут всегда полно… всякой публики… Большую часть которой кольцо все-таки в состоянии отпугивать.

— А-а-а… — протянул Азирафель, в которого не вмещавшаяся до этого мысль вместилась стремительно, вместе со всем, что из нее закономерно следовало. Например, тот факт, что Кроули тоже глупо ревновал Азирафеля к смертным на ровном месте. И это немедля растрогало ангела до глубины души. — Ты… ревнуешь?.. — не сдержавшись, спросил он, безудержно расплываясь в улыбке. 

— Просто беспокоюсь, — проворчал Кроули, нахмурившись, и спрятав взгляд в бокале с шампанским, отчего Азирафель заулыбался еще шире. Он дотянулся до коробочки, достал оттуда белое кольцо и осторожно надел Кроули на палец. Тот не возражал, даже шампанское отставил в сторону и смотрел прямо на Азирафеля.

— Я тоже… ревную, — сознался тот и смущенно потупился. 

— Зачем?.. — ошарашенно спросил Кроули. Теперь, похоже, пришла его очередь изумляться. 

— Ну, я предположил, что тебе с твоим темпераментом… пока у нас отношения… не до конца складывались… — попытался неловко объясниться Азирафель и нервно отпил из бокала, собираясь с мыслями.

— Ангел… Ты серьезно думаешь, что меня могли заинтересовать какие-нибудь смертные после того, как я тебя поцеловал? — спросил Кроули, не дождавшись продолжения, взял руку Азирафеля в свои и тоже надел ему на палец кольцо. — Ну ты и дурень, — сделал он вывод и, наклонившись, поцеловал ладонь с поблескивающим на ней кольцом.

— В Риме?.. — глупо уточнил Азирафель, хотя и так было очевидно…

— В Риме, — легко согласился Кроули, тем самым подтверждая, что никуда он свой темперамент не девал. А две тысячи лет ждал, чтобы наконец деть… И оттого это короткое «в Риме» звучало куда откровеннее и драгоценнее любых многословных признаний в любви.

— Так что, если мы женаты… три дня назад была наша первая брачная ночь? — спросил Азирафель, глупо и смущенно улыбаясь Кроули в макушку, потому что тот все еще склонялся к его руке.

— А-ага, — подтвердил Кроули, подняв голову, и тоже улыбнулся, довольно и ехидно. — Мы, конечно, немного припозднились, но у нас были некоторые мелкие технические сложности. Небесное воинство там, Апокалипсис…

— Значит, мы просто обязаны наверстать, — решительно предложил Азирафель, подумав, что ему на некоторое время придется начать спать регулярно: это хорошо восстанавливает силы. — Упущенное за триста пятьдесят лет.

— Не-ет, ангел, — возразил Кроули вполголоса, притягивая его ближе к себе и утыкаясь носом ему в висок. Щеку обдавало теплым дыханием и по шее от этого сразу начинали бегать колкие приятные муршаки. — За ш-шес-сть тыс-сяч…


End file.
